Every Day
by WookieCookie
Summary: Memories of Zero were of beautiful ones, and he'd live with it, every day. Un-betaed


It was dawn. He _always_ woke during that hour and Kaname would _always _be there by his side when he opened his eyes. Fluttered weakly at first before he'd finally fully look at Kaname in the eyes. Each day, Zero smiled at him, shifting on his bed with his white hair damped on his forehead, and asked the same question everyday.

"It's you again." Zero politely greeted him, "Though I don't remember your name, you seem to be here all the time."

The pureblood nodded at his lover, a smile on his face, his eyes curved into a gentle look and his hands fisted into depression. "I like it here." Kaname took the vacant chair next to the bed and slumped on it. He slowly took Zero's hand in his and held it, strongly as not to let it go, gently as not to hurt his precious person.

How long had it been? Fifty years...seventy years since Zero had lost his mind, trapped in a withering, mortal body. He'd live only to wait for death to come and seize him. The Zero he knew, he was long gone. A dead mind, but Zero's heart was still there. He didn't remember his name and his face anymore. Zero constantly mistaken him for someone else now and then. It hurt and he had learnt to live with it.

Kaname caressed the shriveled skin, sighing in relief as he felt the same warm and heat of his lover.

Zero gave the man a confused and pained look, his aged body quivered when he saw Kaname's hurt expression. He hadn't meant it, to hurt the person who stayed by his side, never left and held him like he was worth something. He couldn't remember everything about him, although he knew that man's smile from somewhere.

"Did I hurt you?" Zero said, tapping Kaname's hand.

"Never." his only answer before he stood, kissed his lover's forehead and left the room. When he returned, Zero would ask the same thing again. Like always.

-o-

"How long do you think..." Kaname stared to the ground, holding a tray of food. Yuki turned to look at her brother. She'd pretend to smile. It was the only thing she could do now other than waiting...waiting for Zero's death. "It won't be long, Kaname. Today...tomorrow...the day after tomorrow. I don't know." Yuki bit her lips, tears strained in the corner of her eyes. Then she smiled again, "He loves you. I know he still does."

Kaname wished he could believe that. The words 'I love you', Zero had never said it since years ago. Sometimes, beneath the old skin and the withered mind, Kaname could still see Zero, the one who stole his heart and made him understand the meaning behind gentleness.

With a nod, he walked toward Zero's room.

-o-

"You." Zero sounded stern and Kaname raised his head after he closed the door behind him. He put the tray on the table near Zero's bed, "I told you before I refused to leave this room." The brunette shook his head, "No, you've got the wrong person, Zero." It was Takuma who had offered Zero to leave the room occasionally so he could see the outside world.

Zero looked upset, "I'm...sorry."

"Please, don't say something like that." It wasn't his fault. Never. Kaname trudged toward the bed and sat on the edge; he fingered the human's chin and kissed his lips.

He tasted the same. _Always_.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Kaname's brows puckered, "What do you mean?"

"When I'm not here anymore, will you be alright?" For the very first time, Zero brushed the brown strands.

"I will be, at least I'll try. I promise."

"Nonsense." Zero narrowed his eyes, in returned, it made Kaname blink. "Why?" he asked kindly, arm around Zero's waist.

"You never kept you promise. I can't remember many things, but I do remember your promise, that you'll be happy no matter what. You're breaking your own promise by spending your time with me."

Kaname rested his cheek on Zero's shoulder, "Do you hate me now?" _Even_ _when_ _this is, where I want to be?_

"Never." Zero repeated his own word. "I'll not ask for you to live for me. It sounds cruel, but I want you to be by my side for one last time."

A streak of tears welled down from the pureblood's eyes; he hid his face in the thread of silver hair. "You're leaving?" Kaname's grip tightened.

_He could hear his heartbeats - it was getting weak. Zero was dying._

"Can I?" he kissed Kaname's forehead.

He didn't response at first, he just sobbed, afraid, scared of what would happen to him, to Zero. However, when he lifted his head and met the velvet orbs, Kaname answered calmly. "Yes, I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you more, _Kaname_."

It was enough for him when Zero said his name, he didn't have to say 'I love you' to him. Kaname was grateful with what he had for the moment, cuddled in Zero's warmth, listening to him talking about how he was going to miss everything.

It was the only thing that mattered right now.

Few days after that, Kaname didn't go to Zero's funeral. Yuki didn't force him, she didn't even ask him to go.

Kaname just stood in the room where his deceased lover used to stay.

_He couldn't cry, he wouldn't._

Something sparkle on the floor had caught his attention. Kaname hesitantly picked it up and observed the object. It was a silver pendant with something written behind it.

_I love you_

That what was written behind it, judging from the condition of it, it was still new. And he very much knew to whom the handwriting belonged to, it was Zero's.

He didn't say the three words to him, instead, he sealed it in something for Kaname to carry around with him forever.

He cackled with hint of tears in his eyes, Zero must have forgotten to give it to him.

He'd cry only for today.

Tomorrow, he'd keep his promise to Zero of finding his happiness and be happy.

Memories of Zero were of beautiful ones, and he'd live with it, _everyday_.

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Story requested by Nillen.**


End file.
